Plan B
by NAVAGRL
Summary: When Ethan and Benny use plan B to get their dream girls. Will they succeed or fail? Plan B is where they try to become popular by becoming a band with the help of Ethan's 'twins' so that they can be in Sarah and Erica's league. Will it work, will they get discovered, will people get jealous? Find out. I don't own MBAV or the songs I put. Ethan and Sarah POV
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Ethan and Benny use plan B to get their dream girls. Will they succeed or fail? Plan B is where they try to become popular by becoming a band with the help of Ethan's 'twins' so that they can be in Sarah and Erica's league. Will it work, will they get discovered, will people get jealous? Find out. (they're all 16)**

**EPOV**

This year my cousins will be moving in with us cause their parents think it would be better. Translation- they got in trouble. Right now summer started but Sarah and Erica went on vacation the day after school got out. Like always I was too chicken to ask Sarah out and Erica said no to Benny's constant flirting. Anyways today my cousins arrive and I haven't seen them since last summer.

_**Flashback**_

_Benny and I went to the US to go to a camp in LA for music. It was called Sound Wall Rock 'N' Roll. It's basically just camp but you can rehearse with and whenever you want. I play the bass regular and electric and keyboard. Benny plays the electric guitar. No one knows I can play those or sing._

_**Flashback ended**_

beep beep. The car horn snaps me out of it and I go down stairs to see my cousins and find Benny is here. "Hey Ben what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just came to see your 'twins'" he says putting air quotes around twins. You see my cousins are twins but all of us were born the same day and we are all 5 min apart me being the oldest then my cousins Austin then Alexandra. "Oh" I answer.

"Ethan Benny we missed you so much" Alex says.

"Us too" we say. "So you guys write any new songs?" Asks Austin. "I wrote one but since we had school and our friends don't know we play, sing, or write songs I didn't have time but Ben and I wrote one together" I reply. "Well I wrote one" Benny says. "You?" I ask they shake their heads. "Still too chicken and did you still strike out?" Austin asks. We nod while Alex laughs. "Well I have a plan lets do Plan B" Alex says. My eyes widen "I don't think that's a good idea they don't even know" I say. "Come on E it's about time they knew you know what I think we should we should do it now that they're gone that way we'll be popular by the time school starts I mean it ended last week" Benny says. "Fine but you need to get us the gig" I say. "Let's go practice I wanna hear the new songs" Austin say. "Lets go to the garage we already set up the drums for austin the keyboard for Alex and we play the bass plus we got Benny's grandma to sound proof it for us not even vampires can hear through it" I say. They know about the supernatural cause they're seers and they know Rory is one so they figured it out that Sarah and Erica were too. They nod.

"K what song do we do an old one or one of yours?" Austin asks. "Let's do the one we both wrote," Benny says I nod "here are the notes you guys just play we sing k?" they nod. "K this ones called 'We So Fly' " they nod.** (Benny is bold Ethan is **underlined _**both)**_

Here we go 

_**Caught me sneaking out the back **_

_**Daddy chased me down the street**_

**Good thing I've been running track **

_**He'll ground me till I'm 83  
**_**Gonna meet up with my homies **

(meet up with my homies)

_Party like we're VIP_

(Party llike we're VIP)

**You'd be glad to say you know me **

Glad to say you know me)

**_Satisfaction guaranteed_  
_So rock with us tonight_**

_**We so fly so fly **_

_**We so fly We is, oh, we is We so fly **_

**We so fly  
**

_**Gonna wait until it's dark**_

_**If the neighbors only knew **_

**Creeping in your backyard **

**_We Cannonball into the pool_  
Then we'll party back at your place **

(Party back at your place)

**You don't even understand**

(You don't even understand)

**We'd be drowning out the dj **

(Drowning out the dj)

**Yeah we'll scream until we can't **

_**(Scream until we can't)**_

**_So rock with us tonight_**

_**We so fly We so fly We so fly **_

**_We is, oh, we is We so fly _  
_Girl you know we got that mad swag _**

_**Baby we know where it's at **_

_**Girl you know we got that mad swag Baby we know where it's where it's at  
We so fly We so fly We so fly We is, oh, we is We so fly We so fly We so fly We is, oh, we is We so fly We so fly**_

"So what do you think?" I ask. "It's awesome" alex says and austin nods agreeing. "Hey we just got a gig its at lata latte" benny says. "When?" I ask. "this friday" We nod. "Lets practice our old songs" Alex says.

**Friday**

"Thanks for having us here today I'm lead singer and guitarist and we are the 'Radio Rebels' this is 'Year 3000' enjoy" I say. (**Ethan **_Benny __**Both**_)

**One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.**  
_Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys._  
**Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,**  
_**And a Flux Capacitor.**_

**He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah... he said...**

_**I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine**_ **(doing fine).**

**He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.**  
_Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!_  
**Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor**

**We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
****Yeah... he said...  
**  
_**He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine **_**(doing fine).  
**  
_**I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.  
**_  
**He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah...**

I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

_**He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).**_

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

**He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine). **

Everyone there started clapping and cheering. "Thank you now this song is 'LA Baby' enjoy" (Austin)

_**L.A, L.A, BABY  
**_(Shes a)_**  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
**_(Youre my)_**  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
**_(Shes a)_**  
L.A, L.A, BABY**_

**Driving Down the Highway With  
The California breeze in my hair**  
_YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!_

**I'm in your location, baby  
That's my destination, see you there**  
_YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!_

_Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!  
_  
_**the two of us tonight  
we can make it last forever  
we'll need to realize  
it's just you and me together  
hollywood is the time  
the stars are shining**_  
**for you and me****tonight in this city  
Where Dreams Are Made of,  
Where Dreams Are Made of,**

You Can Do Whatever You Can,

**Pick a Place and Tell me**  
_**WHAT YOU SEE!**_

YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!

_**Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!**_

the two of us tonight  
we can make it last forever  
we'll need to realize  
it's just you and me together  
hollywood is the time  
the stars are shining  
for you and me

_**tonight in this city  
Where Dreams Are Made of,  
**_  
_**L.A, L.A, BABY  
**_(Shes a)_**  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
**_(Youre my)_**  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
**_(Shes a)_**  
L.A, L.A,**_

_**It's the TWO of Us Tonight  
we can make it last forever  
we'll need to realize  
it's just you and me together  
hollywood is the time  
the stars are shining**_  
**for you and me****tonight in this city**

Where Dreams Are Made of, YEAH

**(oh, oh, oh)  
Where Dreams Are Made of, Yeah  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Dreams Are Made of, Come on  
Dreams Are Made of **

Again everyone claps and we finish but before we can even get off the stage we got so many offers that we were literally had the rest of the summer booked.

_**Two Months Later**_

_School starts tomorrow what am I gonna do when Sarah sees how popular we are we're even gonna perform in the assembly during lunch _I thought.

_**What will happen next chapter. I know the beginning kinda sucked cause I wanted it to make sense.**_

_**Review**_


	2. Assembly

**SPOV**

I can't believe I haven't seen Benny, Rory, or Ethan since the last day cause Erica and I got offered a trip to Italy. Ethan I miss him the most not cause I like him or anything. Oh who am I kidding I got it bad for him. I can't wait to see him.

**EPOV**

I wonder if Sarah will like my new look. Ever since we started 'Radio Rebels' I have been wearing mostly white shirts with a black leather jacket apparently it's my signature look. I like it. Benny has ditched the striped polos and just wears a like me except he wears a leather vest. Austin dresses like Benny cause they say since I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist I have to look the best. Alex still dresses the same cause well she was always stylish she's the one who gave me this new look. Apparently I'm the new bad boy.

"E hurry up we have to go" Austin says snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm going" I reply. "Ethan wheres my money remember so I won't tell Sarah before the assembly" Jane says. I roll my eyes and get my wallet and get a $50. "Here and keep your trap shut" I say. Ever since we started charging we get about $150 every gig each. When I walk outside I see Benny, Alex and Austin waiting "Alright let's go" I say. When we get there I stop and see Alex has jeans and tennis shoes so I say "Alex bet I can beat you to the lockers we're right next to each other" "Oh you're so on" she says. When she says that I run but as I'm running I see we passed Sarah and Erica. "Ethan no fair you ran before me" Alex says jokingly. "Well I'm running slow so prepare to lose" I say then run at full speed. When we get there I say "I totally won that one" "Oh shut up" she replies and I laugh. "Ethan is that you" asks the person I was hoping to avoid until the assembly. "Hey Sarah yeah" I reply while Alex starts smirking. "Sarah, Erica this is Alex and that's Austin" I say as Austin and Benny arrive."Hi nice to meet you two" Sarah says. "How do you know each other?" Eric asks. "Well they're my cousins" when I said that I see Sarah sigh of relief but just as I was about to ask why I hear a jock say "Ethan Friday was awesome right?" "Yeah totally" I reply nervously hoping Sarah and Erica don't ask why. "Good luck in the assembly" the jock says leaving. "What was that about?" Sarah asks. "Nothing but we have to go see you in the assembly" I say. When we're far away I sigh of relief. "Well that was interesting" Austin says. We all nod. "Let's just go set up" I say.

**SPOV**

While I was with Erica outside the school I see Ethan running and laughing with a girl that's about my height with light skin and light brown hair. When I saw them I could feel my blood boil but I was also confused cause he was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and sun glasses. What happened to the graffic T's he used to wear. "Somebodies jealous" Erica sings I just glare at her "Don't get your fangs in a twist" she says putting her hand up in defense. When we get to his locker I ask "Ethan is that you?" he replies "Hey Sarah yeah this is Alex and that's Austin" he says pointing to a guy that looks like Alex that is with Benny. "How do you know each other?" Eric asks. "Well they're my cousins" when he said that I sigh of relief but see he saw and was about to ask when we hear a jock say "Ethan Friday was awesome right?" "Yeah totally" he replies nervously. "Well good luck in the assembly" the jock says as he passes. "What was that about" I ask. " Nothing but we have to go see you in the assembly" he says as they all leave. "Well that was weird" I say. "I know come on let's go to the gym see if we can get the chairs of the top of the bleachers I do not want to be in the bottom" Erica says. When we get there we get the last two chairs but see that the top corner of the bleachers was empty I wonder why. When the assembly starts I see Ethan, Benny, Austin, or Alex are there. All of a sudden the gym doors open and I see they enter and go to the empty corner but on the way a lot of people high 5 them.

**EPOV**

When we get to the gym we go to our corner and a lot of people high 5 us. After a boring assembly the teacher says "Give it up for your favorite band 'Radio Rebels'" after that everyone except Sarah and Erica cheered. But the girls looked confused. We stand up and they look even more confused. When go to the stage I get my guitar and Benny gets the tambourine. "Hey guys of course you know we're 'Radio Rebels' I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist and this song is a new song I wrote it's called 'Paranoid' enjoy" I say. (**Ethan** _Benny _both)

**I make the most of all this stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out**

It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out

Every time I turn around  
Something don't feel right

_Just might be paranoid_  
**I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split**  
_Can someone stop the noise?_  
**I don't know what it is but I just don't fit**  
_I'm paranoid, yeah_

**I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
I'm taking all the doctors and meds  
I'm still freaking out**

That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background **checks****  
And she's freaking out  
**  
**Every time I turn around  
Something's just not right**

_Just might be paranoid_  
**I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split**  
_Can someone stop the noise_  
**I don't know what it is but I just don't fit**

_Consider me destroyed_  
**I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head**  
_I must be paranoid_  
**And I never thought i**_**t would come to this  
**__I'm paranoid_**  
**  
**Stuck in a room of staring faces, yeah  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through the streets  
I'm about to freak, come on rescue me  
**  
Just might be paranoid, yeah  
**I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split**  
_Can someone stop the noise_  
**I don't know what it is but I just don't fit**

_Consider me destroyed_  
**I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
**_I must be paranoid_  
**I never thought it would come to this**  
_I'm paranoid  
_

When we finish everyone claps while Erica and Sarah's jaws dropped. "Alright thank you now this is also a new song Ben wrote it's called 'Burnin Up' hope you like it" I say.

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes_  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'm tryin' ta keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
_Come on girl  
I fell _**(I fell)**  
_So fast _**(so fast)**_  
Can't hold myself  
back_  
_High heels_ **(high heels)**  
_Red dress_** (red dress)**  
_All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'm tryin' ta keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
**Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up for you baby**  
**I walk in the room  
all I can see is you  
You're starring me down  
I know you feel it too**  
**I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'ma try ta keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
****Cause I'm burning up**  
**Burnin' up for you baby**  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'm tryin' ta keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up for you baby

**I'm slippin' into the lava  
**_(burnin' up burnin' up)_**  
and I'm tryin' ta keep from going under  
**_(yeeeaaahhhh)_**  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
**_(common)_**  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up  
Burnin' up  
for you baby **

After we sing we're told to go to lunch. We go to our table as I prepare to possibly get eaten. "Why didn't you tell us you had a band?" Sarah asks. "We started it this summer and we wanted it to be a surprise" I say. "Well why didn't you tell me you played guitar, sing, and write songs" she asked with hurt in her voice. "Well we didn't think it was important" I say hopefully. She gives me a 'We're not done with this' look I nod.

**What do you think put songs I might use them.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Mary

**SPOV**

It really hurt me that Ethan didn't trust me enough to tell me he was in a band. But I have to admit he has a really good voice and he is really talented with the guitar but what bothered me was that a lot of girls started flirting with him. It made my blood boil I can tell it bothered Erica too when girls flirted with Benny. Even though she won't admit it she likes him. At lunch when Ethan explained I gave him a 'We're not done with this' look. He nods.

"Why didn't you tell me" I ask after school. We were all walking but we decided to go to the park to talk. "Look I didn't tell you or anyone cause I guess I was embarrassed" he says. "Why would you be embarrassed you're really good" I reply. "Thanks by the way my parents want to know if you can babysit this Friday?" he asks. "Of course" I reply.

**EPOV **_Friday 5:00pm _

Sarah, Erica, Rory, the twins, Benny, and I were in my living room bored as usual when all of a sudden the door bell rings "I'll get it" I say. "Hello is Ethan Morgan here" asks a very familiar voice. "Yeah I'm him do I know you?" I ask. "Aw forget about me already Morgan" she ask looking up smirking. "Mary" I yell happily while I spin her. After I put her down I close the door. "Come on let's go see everyone" I say. "I don't feel like walking I walked all around the neighborhood looking for your house" she says. So I shrug and pick her up bridal style. "Ethan put me down" she says trying to be serious but failing miserably cause she's laughing. "No" I say. "Yes" "No" I say walking to the living room. "Um Ethan who's that" Sarah asks with jealousy in her voice. Before I could answer Benny, Alex, and Austin yell "Mary" as they stand up and hug Mary after I set her down. "I thought you were done with carrying me" Mary says jokingly. "What it's to fun to stop" I say smirking, "Anyways this is Mary, Mary this is Sarah, Erica, and Rory" "Nice to meet you guys" Mary says. "Where did you guys meet" Sarah asks. "Last summer we all went to a summer camp in LA and she's the owner's daughter" I reply. "So do you still play?" Mary asks. "Yeah wanna go and play?" I ask. "Yeah let's go just like old times" she replies. "Come on let's all go you three haven't heard us rehearse" I say. "I have a surprise when was the last time you preformed without playing the guitar?" "I don't know not since the last time I sang with you" I reply. "Let's go outside" she says. When we go she brought the preforming truck it's a truck with a stage in the back with everything set up. "You brought the performing truck awesome" Benny says running to it. "Come on let's go before he breaks something" Alex says. We all agree. When we get on I say "Which song?" they all shrug. "Alright ladies choice" I say jokingly to Mary. She rolls her eyes "OK how about we do 'New Classic' we won the Smash competition with that one?" "Alright you heard the lady" I say. _(Look up when Drew and Selena sing at the concert they're dancing like that but pretend they sing all the song)_

_**[Ethan]  
Ooohh, uh  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, yeah  
Ever tried to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream  
Every step that you take forward  
Takes you right back where you've been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything**_

_**[Both]  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say  
You woke me up  
No longer tired  
[Ethan]  
With you I feel inspired  
You helped me find my fire (uh)  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young,  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that, oh  
Tryin' to do it right  
No rehearsal, it's your life  
When you're doing this crazy dance  
Cuz you're makin these crazy plans  
[Mary]  
It's just a dance, not a test  
You put in work to be the best (oh)  
It's a classic take on a brand new game  
[Both]  
Before the needle drops, they're gonna know your name  
[Ethan]  
When it gets old don't lose the love  
[Both]  
You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)  
[Ethan]  
Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough  
[Both]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young, and trying everything  
Just to touch your dreams  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that  
[Mary]  
It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
[Ethan]  
You're bringin back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes  
[Both]  
Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
now you made me new  
[Ethan]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
cuz for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
[Both]  
Stands for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring it back bring it back  
Let me see you do that, oh  
You're the music  
the PYT  
You're the PYT  
Stands for paid, young, taken the chance to believe in me  
Your the new classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
when your on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do it **_

"What do you guys think" I ask Sarah, Erica, and Rory. "Wow I never thought I would say this but you dorks are really good" Erica says. "Thanks I guess" Mary says. "Don't listen to her you guys were amazing" Sarah says. "Well I have some news" Mary says, "Ethan 'Smash' wants an interview with us since we won the duet" "What when?" I ask. "Next week" she says. "Ok I guess well where is it?" I ask "They're coming here" she says. "Do they want us to perform?" I ask. "Yes" "Alright let's go to the garage to practice" Austin says. We nod "Do you guys want to come?" I ask Sarah, Erica, and Rory. "Well I can't cause I have to take care of Jane maybe next time" Sarah says. "I'm gonna go with Sarah so rain check" Erica says. "OK Rory?" I asked. "Sorry dude gotta go home" he says. "Wait can I see Jane I haven't seen her since last year?" Mary asks. "Wait you've met Jane?" Sarah asks "Yeah I met Ethan's whole family last summer when we won the duet" Mary says. "Well I'll go with you to see her" I say. When we go up to Jane's room I say "Jane guess who's here to see you?" "Who?" she asks "Remember me" Mary says. "MARY" Jane yells and runs up to her and hugs her. "I see you missed me did you keep your brother in line like I asked you?" Mary asks looking at me while I roll my eyes. "You know I did" Jane says. I grab a piece of paper and write something on it and show it to Jane she nods then I showed it to Mary she nodded also. "So how long are you staying Mary?" Jane asked. "Atleast a week cause 'Smash' wants an interview with us" she says. "Well where are you staying?" Jane asked. "Well I'm staying here" She says. "Wait here awesome we can finish the sings we started but never finished" I say. "Yeah good idea we'll be down stairs Jane ok I still have to teach you how to play the guitar" Mary says. When we went to the hall I say "Wait let's go to my room I want to show you something" when we got to my room I got a box and opened it. "Oh my god you still have them" she says. They're diamond studded piercings she got them for me when I got my ears pierced last summer (I lost a bet). "Wear them" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes or I'll tell Sarah we used to go out" my eyes widen "Fine I'll put them in" I say. When we go down stairs I hide my ears with my hands. "Hey guys guess what I got Ethan to wear" Mary says to everyone they all shrug but then she pulls my hands to my sides. Sarah and Erica's jaws drop and Benny says "Awesome you finally put them in" while Alex and Austin say "Finally" and Austin says "I was wondering when you were gonna wear them again" I roll my eyes to this. "Yes I finally put them in she can be very convincing when she wants to be" I say. "Ben you owe my $50 I got him to wear them" Mary says while Benny says something under his breath. "I need new friends" I say. "Since when did you have your ears pierced?" Sarah asks. "I don't know last summer during camp right guys?" I ask while they nod.

**SPOV**

I can't believe Ethan would hide that from me and all of a sudden shows us cause of this Mary. I can't help but be jealous I mean I barely find out he's a musician and turns out she knows more about him than I do.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

What will happen next time. Tell me some songs you want I might use them.

_REVIEW_


	4. Signing with 'Smash Records'

**EPOV**

"Well since Jane's asleep do you guys wanna do karaoke?" I ask. They nod. "Who's first?" Benny asks. "How about Sarah you guys have heard me, Benny, and Mary sing it's only fair" I say. "Fine I'll do it" Sarah says "I'll sing 'Cinderella'" _(she really sings it)._

**I can tell you ain't like all 'em other boys that  
How they act immature, find them annoying  
It's your smile, it's your eyes  
I'm in love, can't deny, I won't lie  
Gotta make you mine**

**So could you be the one for me, the one who makes my dreams come true?**  
**My prince charming**  
**Cuz I will be the one for you who'll make this fairytale come true**  
**Cuz I ...**

**I wanna be your Cinderella  
Promise that I'll love you from now until forever  
I wanna be your Cinderella  
Cuz everything is better whenever we're together  
I wanna be your Cinderella, be your Cinderella from now until forever (now until forever)  
I wanna be your Cinderella cuz everything is better whenever we're together (whenever we're together)**

**I can picture you and me**  
**Holding hands on the beach**  
**Spending all our time together**  
**Laughing and doing whatever**  
**Me and you**  
**We can do anything, you know it's true**  
**So boy let me ask you**  
**So could you be the one for me, the one who makes my dreams come true?**  
**My prince charming**  
**Cuz I will be the one for you who'll make this fairytale come true**  
**Cuz I ...**

**I wanna be your Cinderella  
Promise that I'll love you from now until forever  
I wanna be your Cinderella  
Cuz everything is better whenever we're together  
I wanna be your Cinderella, be your Cinderella from now until forever (now until forever)  
I wanna be your Cinderella cuz everything is better whenever we're together (whenever we're together) **

**And you know, and you know that we could be  
Everything we ever dreamed  
We'll be forever in love  
Together the two of us  
You gotta know that you  
You know that I like you and everything about you boy  
Think I really like you and all the things that you do  
You got me trippin' and you got me feelin' like  
You could be the one for me baby  
**

**I wanna be your Cinderella  
Promise that I'll love you from now until forever  
I wanna be your Cinderella  
Cuz everything is better whenever we're together  
I wanna be your Cinderella, be your Cinderella from now until forever (now until forever)  
I wanna be your Cinderella cuz everything is better whenever we're together (whenever we're together) **

When she's done I can't help but smile. We all start clapping and she blushes it was really cute. "Alright Erica it's your turn" Benny says. "OK I'll sing 'Indecisive' the old version"

**It happened for all the right reasons  
In the wrong season  
I'm changing more and more each day**

**You hate the way I've been talking**  
**You're brushin' me off and**  
**You always know just what to say**

**I'll be your contradiction**  
**Am I fact or fiction?**  
**I'm sealed airtight with my thoughts**

**Read me like a book**  
**But take a second look**  
**If you follow me you'll get lost**

**I know I've been indecisive**  
**One week I hate ya**  
**The next next I'm nice and**  
**I don't know what's going on in my head**

**Ya there's a reason to believe that your'e the one for**  
**me**  
**Your black magic drives me to extasy**  
**I know it's hard for you when I change my mind**  
**Time after time**

**I know I've been indecisive**  
**One week I hate ya**  
**The next next I'm nice and**  
**I don't know what's going on in my head**

**So indecisive**  
**So indecisive, I've been**  
**So indecisive**  
**What's going on in my head**

**Yeah!**

**I'm living in disguise**  
**So don't you even try to understand my life**

**I know I've been Indecisive**  
**One week I hate ya**  
**The next next I'm nice and**  
**I don't know what's going on in my head**

**Owww!**

**I know I've been**  
**Indecisive**  
**Sometimes I hate ya**  
**And then I'm nice and**  
**I don't know what's going on in my head**  
**In my head, in my head**

**So indecisive**  
**So indecisive, I've been**  
**So indecisive**  
**I've been so indecisive**  
**I know, I know**

**Indecisive**  
**I don't know what's going on in my head**  
**What's going on in my head**  
**In my head**

We all clapped and I could tell Benny couldn't stop smiling. "Alex your turn" I say. "Ok I'll do 'Here we go again'"

**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But its just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Every time you come around**

**So how do you get here under my skin?**  
**I swore that Id never let you back in**  
**Should have known better in trying to let you go,**  
**Cause here we go, go, go again**  
**Hard as I try, I know I cant quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**Were falling together;**  
**You'd think that by now Id know**  
**Cause here we go, go, go again**

**You never know what you want**  
**And you never say what you mean**  
**But I start to go insane every time that you look at me**  
**You only hear half of what I say,**  
**And you're always showing up too late**  
**And I know that I should say goodbye, but its no use**  
**Cant feel with or without you**

**Oh Oh**

**So how do you get here under my skin?**  
**I swore that Id never let you back in**  
**Should have known better in trying to let you go,**  
**Cause here we go, go, go again**  
**Hard as I try, I know I cant quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**Were falling together;**  
**You'd think that by now Id know**  
**Cause here we go, go, go again**  
**Again, and again and again and again and again**

**I threw all of your stuff away**  
**And I cleared you out of my head**  
**And I tore you out of my heart**

**Oh Oh (Oh Oh)**

**So how do you get here under my skin?**  
**I swore that Id never let you back in**  
**Should have known better in trying to let you go,**  
**Cause here we go, go, go again**  
**Hard as I try, I know I cant quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**Were falling together;**  
**You'd think that by now Id know**  
**Cause here we go, go, here we go again**  
**Here we go again**  
**Should've known better in trying to let you go**  
**Cause here we go, go, go again (again)**  
**And again and again and again and again**  
**And again and again and again and again**  
**And again and again and again and again**

We all clap when she's done but I notice Benny looking at her like he did Erica but Erica seems mad by the attention he's giving Alex. "OK bro it's your turn" I tell Austin. "Fine I'll do 'Just in Love With You'"

**I love a girl in a whole another language  
People look at us strange  
Don't understand us.  
They try to change it  
I try to tell her don't change**

**We talk love and they say it sounds crazy**  
**But love's even more wild when you're angry**  
**Don't understand why you wanna change it**  
**Girl, listen to me!**

**Girl, you're just running from the truth**  
**And I'm scared of losing you.**  
**You are worth too much to lose**  
**Baby if you're still confused**

**Girl, I'm just in love with you**  
**Girl, I'm just in love with you**  
**No other words to use**  
**I'm just in love with you**  
**I'm just in love with you**

**When I tell you "I would never leave you"**  
**Do you hear what I say?**  
**Don't understand you**  
**You say you need time**  
**But you've been calling all day.**

**We talk love and they say it sounds crazy**  
**Love's even more wild when you're angry**  
**I don't understand why you wanna change it**  
**Girl, listen to me!**

**Girl, you're just running from the truth**  
**And I'm scared of losing you.**  
**You are worth to much to lose, oh baby**  
**Baby, if you're still confused**

**Girl I'm just in love with you**  
**(Do you hear what I say?)**  
**That I'm just in love with you**  
**(Can nobody change it?)**  
**No other words to use**  
**(I love you baby!)**  
**I'm just in love with you**  
**I'm just in love with you**  
**Oh...**

**Never knew what we have**  
**They don't understand**  
**Words are just a waste of time**  
**We know this is real.**  
**And I know how you feel**  
**When you put your hand in mine**

**Girl I'm just in love with you**  
**Girl I'm just in love with you**  
**No other words to use**  
**I'm just in love with you**  
**(Let me say it again, let me say it again)**  
**I'm just in love with you**  
**(Just in love, just in love)**  
**I'm just in love with you.**

When he finishes we all clap I also notice Mary can't stop smiling. I always knew she had a thing for him. "OK Ben do you wanna go?" I ask. "Duh I'll do 'Turn it all around'" he says.

**8am time to start over again but you sleepwalk through another day**

**'wake or not just a zombie with a clock one more victim of the same old same**

**it's your life so take what you want and just let go and live your life**

**Rock 'n Roll come on you know you wanna leave it all behind**

**Everybody Dance**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Shout **

**Shout & let it all come out**

**Jump**

**Jump there's nothing holding you down**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Let's go**

**On the floor drop your shadow at the door**

**Throw your hands up like you just don't care**

**Get 'em up**

**Roll with me and we'll be like OMG**

**girl we'll flop until they stop and stare**

**it's your life so take what you want and**

**Just let go, go and live your life**

**Rock 'n Roll come on you know you wanna leave it all behind**

**Everybody Dance**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Shout **

**Shout & let it all come out**

**Jump**

**Jump there's nothing holding you down**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**OH**

**Just take yesterday**

**And throw it all away**

**We gotta live this moment now**

**Everybody Dance**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Shout **

**Shout & let it all come out**

**Jump**

**Jump there's nothing holding you down**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Shout **

**Shout & let it all come out**

**Jump**

**Jump there's nothing holding you down**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Dance & turn it all around**

**Shout **

**Shout & let it all come out**

**Dance and turn it all**

**Dance and turn it all around**

We all clap and I notice Erica is looking at Benny like he did her. "Ok do you wanna go or do I" I ask Mary. "I'll go I'll do 'A Year Without Rain'" She replies.

**Can you feel me  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

**Like I've been wandering the desert**  
**For a thousand days (oh)**  
**Don't know if it's a mirage**  
**But I always see your face, Baby**

**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain **

**The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling**

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet**  
**Won't you save me?**  
**There's gonna be a monsoon**  
**When you get back to me (oh, baby)**

**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain **

**So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me, baby baby baby oooh**

**It's a world of wonder with you in my life**  
**So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time**  
**I need you here**  
**I can't explain**  
**But a day without you**  
**Is like a year without rain (oh)**

**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain **

We all clap and I notice that Austin can't stop smiling and neither can I. "OK my turn I'll do 'Just That Girl'" I say.

**She's that girl, I know it **

**She's that girl, I know it**

**Sometimes it feels **

**Like everybody wants something from me **

**They don't understand, I can only be one person, that's Joey**

**Got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need  
****But the girl, **

**I don't know her name **

**'Cause I've only met her in my dreams **

**But I'm gonna find her 'cause she's  
****Just that girl, **While I'm singing I grab Mary's hand and we start to dance. (When Mary and Joey dance but without the mirror)

**the one that's dancin' through my mind **

**Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find **

**Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime **

**And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl  
****Something happens when you groove **

**Earth beneath you starts to move **

**It's so bad, I'm lookin' at you **

**'Cause you are that girl  
****Crazy how you work that frame **

**You and me, we could change the game **

**What's your secret? **

**What's your name? **

**That girl  
****To me you're a star **

**When you move you're off the charts **

**You've already**** won my heart **

**That girl  
****To me you're a star **

**You don't have to play the part **

**You can be just who you are **

**'Cause you're just that girl  
****The one that's dancin' through my mind **

**Just that girl, **

**the girl that I've been tryna find **

**Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime **

**And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl  
****Yes she know she's just that girl **

**She know she's just that girl **

**That girl baby, just that girl  
****She know she's just that girl **

**She know she's just that girl **

**That girl baby, just that girl  
****Just that picture in my mind I see **

**And I can't wait for the day we meet **

**Baby, we'd be so fly, baby just you and I **

**I wanna give you the world 'cause you're  
****Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind **

**Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find **

**Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime **

**And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl  
****She know she's just that girl **

**She know she's just that girl **

**That girl baby, just that girl  
****She know she's just that girl **

**She know she's just that girl **

**That girl baby, just that girl  
****The one that's dancin' through my mind **

**Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find **

**Just that girl, her style is crazy she's a dime **

**Almost like I can see her, she's just that girl  
****She know she's just that girl **

**She know she's just that girl **

**That**** girl baby, just that girl  
****She know she's just that girl **

**She know she's just that girl**

When I finish I smile when they start clapping. But I kept looking at Sarah when I sat down. "Well I have to go my grandma is gonna kill me if I get home late" Benny says "Oh yeah we have to go with you she's gonna teach us to get caught up to Ethan" Alex says and she and Austin leave with him. "Well I gotta go or else my mom will kill me" Erica says. "OK Bye" We say. "Hey Ethan your parents said that I would sleep in Alex's room can you show me it?" Mary asks. "OK I'll Be back Sarah" I say. When we get upstairs I say "I saw the way you kept looking at Austin" she blushes "Well I can say the same thing about Sarah" I roll my eyes. "Well everyone knows except her apparently" I say. "True oh yeah we have to go to see my father about the possibility to signing you to 'Smash Records' well I'm gonna go to sleep bye" she says giving me a hug, "I really did miss you though" "Me too" I reply. When I went down stairs I saw Sarah was deep in thought "Hey penny for your thoughts" I say. "Oh hey Ethan no it's nothing" she says. "Well wanna go to the garage I can show you the keyboard or the guitar?" I ask. "Sure I'd love that" she says. After countless attempts to teach her both the keyboard and guitar we take a break. "Sorry I'm not good at it" she says. "Don't worry it took me a month to learn each so I don't expect you to learn it all in two hours" I say giving her a lopsided smile. "Well how about you play a song?" she asks. "Sure this is a new song tell me what you think about it it's called 'Give Love a Try" I say.

**You, you like driving on a Sunday  
You, you like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true**

**I was just a face you never notice**  
**Now I'm just trying to be honest**  
**With myself, with you, with the world**

**You might think that I'm a fool**  
**For falling over you**  
**So tell me what I can do to prove to you**  
**That it's not so hard to do?**

**Give love a try, one more time**  
**'Cause you know that I'm on your side**  
**Give love a try, one more time**

**How did it play out like a movie?**  
**Now every time you speak it moves me**  
**And I can't get your smile off my mind**

**And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time**  
**Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time**  
**With a love so real, so right**

**Well, you might think that I'm a fool**  
**For falling over you**  
**So tell me what I can do to prove to you**  
**That it's not so hard to do?**

**Give love a try, one more time**  
**'Cause you know that I'm on your side**  
**Give love a try, one more time**  
**One more time**

"What do you think it's the song I'm gonna sing for the interview next week?" I ask. "Well it was great" she says. "Do you think Mary will like it cause we are supposed to write one each and sing to together" I say. "Yeah I'm sure she'll love it" She says and she was about to something more but we were cut off by my parents arriving. "Well I guess I'll see you later" I say. "Yeah bye" she says. "Bye"

_The next morning_

"Ethan hurry up we have to be there in 5 min" Mary says from the stairs. "I'm going I'm just putting in my diamond studs and what should I take the leather jacket or vest?" I ask "I say the vest now come on" she says pulling me outside to the limo her dad sent. When we got to the restaurant we got escorted to his table. "Hi Mr. Santiago nice to see you again" I say shaking his hand "Nice to see you too Ethan. But let's cut to the chase I really want to sign you but on 2 conditions" He says "For you too Mary 1) I only want to sign the both of you but you can take your band with you but only you own the right to 'Radio Rebels' and Mary you your solo career ok? " I nod, "2)Look I know you 2 broke up last summer but the other condition is that you two date it doesn't have to be for real it can be just for publicity." "Wait why do we have to date" Mary asks. "Because it will be great publicity for both of you I mean Mary you would be dating THE bad boy and Ethan you would be dating the president of 'Smash's daughter you two would be the it couple" he says. "Well I'm ok with it if Mary is" I say "Yeah I'm ok with it" she says. "Ok here are the contracts and I want you to revel that you're dating on the interview or Ethan sing her a song and ask her to go back out with you there ok?" Mr. Santiago says, we nod. "Ok now you have to keep this quiet you can not tell anyone" we nod again. "OK well now that this is signed i have to go tell the limo driver that he's your ride today to go where ever you want and Mary you have enough money but if you run out then just go to the bank bye" he says "Bye" we say. "So what are you gonna do about Sarah" Mary asks me "I don't know I guess keep quiet what I feel quiet what about Austin?" i ask "I'm gonna do the same as you" Well how about we go do something to get our minds off this" I suggest she nods we pay the bill and go.

* * *

Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Remember add songs.

_REVIEW_


	5. Auditions

**EPOV**

"Well what do you want to do since my parents know I won't be home all day?" Mary asks. "I don't know want me to show you White Chapel?" I ask "Sure" she says. "Well let's tell the driver to drop us off and we'll walk it will be better that way" I say. After we tell him he drops us off at Latta Latte. "Well this is 'Latta Latte' where we had our first gig and were instantly booked for the summer" I say. She laughs and says "Well you guys are awesome I would expect nothing less" and I smile. "Well thanks you're not so bad yourself" I say making her roll her eyes while smiling. "Uh huh sure you know I'm better then you" she says making me roll my eyes "Agree to disagree?" I ask she nods.

"Well this is the old part of town" I say 12 hours later. "Wow I didn't know White Chapel was so big" she says. "Yeah most people don't well we should head home cause its almost 10:30" "Oh man I didn't think it was that late" she says. When we got to my house it was almost 11:30 "See this is what you get for telling the driver to leave us" she says. "Well you agreed" I say. "Fine whatever" she says. "Shh let's try to sneak in" I say.

When we enter we make it to the stairs when all of a sudden the lights turn on scaring Mary that she falls back from the second step into my arms. When she stands up we see that my parents, her dad, Benny, Erica, Rory, the twins, and Sarah are there. Sarah and Austin with hurt and mad expressions. "Where have you two been?" my mother asks. "I was just showing Mary around town and we lost track of time" I say. "Why did you tell the driver to drop you off?" "It's easier to see the town like that" I say. "Fine now go to bed the two of you" my mom said. We nodded. "I'll talk to both of you tomorrow" Mr. Santiago said. When we got to the top of the stairs we passed my room and went to the door of hers "I think we're I trouble" I say with a light chuckle which she returns. "Hey Ethan do you think they'll find out?" she asks "Hopefully not" I reply. "Well I better go to my room before I get in even more trouble" I say. "OK Bye" she says hugging me "Bye" I say hugging back. When I get to my room I notice Sarah looking back at me from the bottom of the stairs with a confused look. 'Hopefully she didn't hear that' I thought.

_**Next Morning**_

In the morning after breakfast Mary and I had to sit there with my parents. "Why didn't you call?" my mom asked for what seemed like the tenth time "I told you by the time we finished I thought it was around 8 not 10 plus we didn't have service we were in the old part of town" I say desperate to be able to leave. "We didn't do anything wrong Mr. and Mrs. Morgan" Mary says I can tell she's desperate also. "Fine but you're both grounded here unless it's to see Mr. Santiago or school and you can't leave till Friday for your interview" my dad says. "Well you are signed so yes I will accept that but the only time you can leave this house calls got it?" my dad said. We nodded. "Well since we can't leave can we go play in the garage?" I ask. "Yes but don't you dare sneak out" my mom says. "Well that went better than I thought it would" I say as we walk into the garage. "Yeah I know, but what do you think they think we did?" she asks. "I don't even wanna know I mean I think they got the wrong idea since we used to date" I say "True that would give the wrong idea" she replies. "So what song do you wanna do?" I ask. "Um I don't know you pick" she says. "Well for both of us I would say 'This is Our Song' so you wanna play the guitar or should I?" I ask " No you you're better at it than me" she replies. "Hey don't sell yourself short you're amazing" I say. "Ok let's start" she says. (**Ethan **_Mary_both)

**So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
**  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
**This is our song**

**Come grab your guitar**  
And sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
**This is our song**

**Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya**  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
**(Our summer)**

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
_(This is our song)_  
This is our song_  
(This is our song)_  
This is our song

All of a sudden we hear clapping and turn to see Mr. Santiago there. "Hey Dad when did you get here?" Mary asked "Well about halfway through the song" he replies, "But I came to talk to the both of you about Friday. What are you gonna do?" he asks. "Well I have the two songs I as gonna use" I say. "Good now I have to go see you both later" he says leaving. "Bye" we say. "Well what do we do now?" I ask. "Let's practice oh did I tell you I can go to your school with you tomorrow" "NO but that's awesome what classes?" I ask. "Well all of yours. Don't you and Ben have the same classes?" "Yeah" "Ok hey where are your cousins?" "Oh with Ben's grandma you know to catch up with me since I'm a more advanced seer" she knows "Oh yeah I hated that atleast we're at the same stage" we're both seers. "yeah" "OK let's just practice our chords"

_**Next Morning**_

"Ethan hurry up Ben and the twins are here" Mary yells. "I'm going" I yell back. Today I decided to wear all black and I'm actually put my diamonds in with my sunglasses. "You happy" I ask coming down the stairs. "Why yes I am" Mary says smirking. "Let's just go" I say putting my arm around her but when I do I notice Austin tense.

"Ok Mary this is White Chapel but it's been kinda boring" I say "Well atleast you go to school I get home schooled" "Oh yeah didn't you already finish your junior year" I ask "Yeah that's the reason my tutors allowed me to come technically I don't have to do my senior year till next year" "Lucky" Benny complained making us laugh. "Come on let's go to our worst subject" Mary says. "Ugh I hate math even though I'm good at it I still hate it" I say. "Yeah I know". Alex and Austin went to there classes cause they have different teachers. On the way we stopped by my locker. "Hey guys" I say when I see Sarah and Erica coming towards us. "Hey" they say. "So what time do we go to the interview?" Sarah asked. "Well at 6:30 cause it starts at 7" I say. "Ok bye we have to go we'll see you at lunch" Sarah said. "Bye" we say.

"Class we have a visiting student Mary Santiago" the teacher says while Mary waves. "Ok Mary go sit next to Ethan" "Well at least we get to sit next to each other" I say. "yeah I know"

_**Lunch**_

"Just to give you a tip don't eat the food here" I say to Mary as we walk into the lunch room. "Noticed" she says with a disgusted look when she see's the food. This makes Benny and I laugh. "Hey guys" we say to Sarah, Alex, Austin, Erica, and Rory when we get to the lunch table. We are sitting Erica, Sarah, Me, Mary and on the other side is Alex, Rory, Benny across from me, and Austin across from Mary.

"Hey guys did you hear that there's this new girl?" Rory said. "There's a new girl?" Benny, Austin, and I said. "Yeah here she comes" Rory says pointing to a girl that was a little shorter than me with black hair. _"New Girl" _Benny, Austin, and I sang. **(Think James Carlos and Logan from BTR). **"I can't believe you guys still do that" Mary says shaking her head at us. "What force of habit" I say. "You guys always say that?" Sarah asks with a hurt expression. "Well only when these three idiots are together" Mary replies. "Hey" the three of us say. "Well it's true" she replies. "Whatever let's just get to drama" I say.

When we get there we see the teacher is hysterical. "What's going on?" I ask "Well the school board wants us to do High School Musical and we have to do it next month" she replies, "so everyone has to audition" "We do?" I ask. She nods. "Alright when?" I ask. "Right now all of you except Mary have to audition" she said as she took a seat and we all went to the stage while Mary sat next to the teacher, "Ok Ethan you go first pick a song and try to dance how the movie does" So when I auditioned I decided to try out for Troy and chose the guyest song from the movie 'Get'cha Head In The Game' so I grabbed a basketball and started dancing surprisingly after I was done with the song everyone broke into applause. After me everyone in the class auditioned Benny tried out for Chad being my best friend, Alex for Taylor, Austin for one of the basketball players cause he doesn't really wanna be a part of it if he get's chosen, Erica for Sharpay, Rory for Evan Sharpay's brother, and surprisingly Sarah tried out for Gabriela. "Alright class the list will be posted tomorrow and if you didn't get a part you will be on the back stage crew all right have a good day" "So do you guys think you got the parts?" Mary asks as we are going to my house she was answered by maybes "I don't know" I say making them stop walking, "What?" I ask confused "You'll defiantly get the part you were the best one out of all of us" Sarah says she was followed by lots of yeahs. "If you guys say so" I say as I start walking again.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating faster but school started and within the first I had a project to do for every class except for spanish cause I already know Spanish so easy A. Next chapter will be the first audition tell me what you think and remember put songs and I'll try to include them.**

_**REVIEW**_


	6. The Vision

**This chapter is about later that night the rehearsals will be in a few chapters because I decided to add a mysterious twist hope you like it. Again sorry for not updating and for that I made this a long chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

After they told me I probably got the part we went to my house.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I ask them. "How about you guys play some of your songs around school people keep talking about some songs and I've only heard you guys play three" Erica says. "Yeah sure but only if you play," I say pointing at Mary she sighs "Fine"

"So what song do you want us to play" I ask. I'm gonna sing, Benny is playing the guitar while Mary plays the bass, Alex is playing the keyboard while Austin plays the drums.

"Ooh I know I kept hearing people talking about a song called 'Boyfriend' so do that one" Erica says. I nod my head to signal to start to play. (_Ethan,_**Benny**_**, Both, **_Mary_**)**_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag, swag, swag, on you_  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your_

_ boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want to love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_  
_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Yeah girl_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

"So what other song do you guys wanna hear?" I ask after they get out of their dazes. "Oh I heard people talk about a song called 'S.O.S'" Rory says.

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
__With awkward situation's empty conversations_

_**Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,**_  
_**better believe I bled**_  
**It's a call I'll never get**

_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

_**Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled**_  
**It's a call I'll never get**

_Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

**Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
****now my heart's in two  
****(yeah)**

_**Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled**_  
**It's a call I'll never get **

"Sarah wanna choose a song?" I ask she seemed distracted"oh um sure, how about 'No Idea'" I nod.

'I wonder if she even knows I wrote that song about her' I thought before we started.

_[Ethan:]_  
_I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love_  
_And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore_  
_And I'll show you, if there's no one to show_  
_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

**[Benny:]**  
**Every time you come around**  
**You put a lightning bolt on my face**  
**Baby, every time you come around**  
**Girl, you take my breath away**

**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in**  
**Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in**

_[Ethan:]_  
_But the truth is_

_**[Both:]**_  
_**She has no idea, no idea**_  
_**That I'm even here, I'm even here**_  
_**She has no idea, no idea**_  
_**I'm standing here, I'm standing here**_  
_**I'm standing here**_

_[Ethan:]_  
_I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed_  
_How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"_  
_Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours_  
_And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby_

**[Benny:]**  
**Every time you come around**  
**You put a lightning bolt on my face**  
**Baby, every time you come around**  
**Girl, you take my breath away**

**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in**  
**Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in**

_[Ethan:]_  
_But the truth is_

_**[Both:]**_  
_**She has no idea, no idea**_  
_**That I'm even here, I'm even here**_  
_**She has no idea, no idea**_  
_**I'm standing here, I'm standing here**_  
_**I'm standing here**_

_[Ethan:]_  
_Please tell me you can heal me_  
_I'm expressing my love_

**[Benny:]**  
**Won't stop till I get you**  
**I'm not letting up**

**I'm running to your heart**  
**Like a kid in a store**

_[Ethan:]_  
_Take every ounce of love_  
_And beg you for more_  
_And beg you for more_

**_[Both:]_**  
**_She has no idea, no idea_**  
**_That I'm even here, I'm even here_**  
**_She has no idea, no idea_**  
**_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_**  
**_I'm standing here_**

**SPOV**

While they were playing all I could think about was what I heard on saturday when Ethan and Mary were caught sneaking in.

"_well Mr. & Mrs. Morgan I'm gonna head out bye" I say as I started walking to the door when I hear "Hey Ethan do you think they'll find out" which was Mary and Ethan answer "Hopefully not" what are they talking about when I got to the door I saw Ethan going to his room and shot him a confused look and left._

What could be so important that they didn't want us to know. I could tell their secrecy was making Austin jealous because he probably likes her.

**EPOV**

When we were done I noticed Mary is a little distracted. Everyone left at 8:00 so it was just us two because Austin and Alex went to Benny's again. So I went to talk to Mary. When I got to her room I knocked when she opened the door I could tell she had been crying. "Mary what's wrong?" I ask hugging her as she sobs into my chest but I don't know if she's explaining or not cause when I hug her I get pulled int a vision and apparently so did Mary.

**Flash**

"What just happened?" Mary asks while I look around (think about when Ethan got the vision when he was on a date with Sarah that's where they are). "Hello Morgan nice to see you again, Hello Mary I've heard so much about you" says … JESSE! "What do you want Jesse?" I ask furiously "Look I know I'm not your favorite person right now but I have a message for both of you, Mary I know tomorrow will be two years since the incident but I want you to know she is not dead she was turned and she is compelled. And before you start blaming me I just want to say it wasn't me it was one of the originals, she has no recollection of what she is doing and we have to break her out of the trance by midnight on Halloween when the comet passes over White Chapel otherwise she might as well be dead. I need your help to stop him he is one of the very first generation of vampires and is by far stronger than anything I have ever faced. Meet me at the old White Chapel cemetery at midnight otherwise you'll have lost any chance at getting her back Mary. Ethan this involves you and your family history so you better show up, see you soon."

**Flash**

"Mary what did he mean by incident and who is _she_?" I ask Mary "she's my mother, Ethan if there is any chance of her being alive I wanna take it" I look into her eyes and see she is devastated "Okay but what happened I mean you told me she died but you never told me how" "Let's go into my room I don't want your parents or Jane to hear" we walk in and sit on the bed "It's two years ago from tomorrow I had just turned 14 and I was happy you know, my parents always made time for me, I had a lot of friends, basically I was a happy 14 year old kid. Then one night my dad and I decided to go to a carnival that was in town that day and we spent two hours longer than we usually did, when we got home there were police cars everywhere there must have been at least 10 we ran inside the house and saw blood, blood was everywhere and my mom was no where to be found they tested the blood and it came back positive that it was hers they said there was too much blood for her to survive" she could barely finish before she started crying.

"Hey it's okay, if Jesse is telling the truth then we will get her back we have exactly a month to save her, we will get her back" I say trying to comfort her. "What do you think he meant by it involving your families history?" "I don't know but we better get prepared to go cause my parents will be here any minute and we have to make sure Jane doesn't find out" I say.

**What do you think? I got the idea from watching The Vampire Diaries which by the way I don't own. Sorry I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

_**REVIEW**_


	7. Family History

**Sorry I haven't updated my parents decided to take a vacation and I barely got home also I meant to say two months since technically it's August. Anyways if you watch The Vampire Diaries you'll know where I got the idea for this chapter. Please review**

* * *

**EPOV**

When Mary finally calmed down she started packing the vampire hunting equipment while I went to tell my parents about us not going to school tomorrow.

"Hey mom dad can Mary and I stay here tomorrow it's gonna be a difficult day for her" I say "why is something wrong?" my mom asked. "No its just um tomorrow is 2 years since her mom died" I say "oh I'm so sorry sure you guys can stay but what are you gonna do since you're staying home tomorrow?" my dad says. "I don't know maybe play songs or write some or watch a movie anything to take her mind off of it" I say. "Ok we'll see you guys after we get home from work since you'll probably get up after we leave for work ok" my mom says while giving me a hug and a kiss "MOM" I whine while they both leave to go upstairs. I get my phone to tell Benny 'hey Mary and I won't be going to school tomorrow'

He immediately texts back 'why'

'What day is it tomorrow?'

'Oh tomorrow is 2 years that her mother died isn't it?'

'Yeah tell everyone we're not going tomorrow'

'K do u want us to help you cheer her up'

'No it's fine she doesn't want you guys to make a big deal of it'

'Oh alright we'll see you after school and I'll tell you who got what parts'

'ok we'll see you guys after school'

'k bye'

'bye'

I went upstairs to Mary's room and saw she was deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open. "Hey Mare you ok?" "Huh oh yeah" "Come here" I say as I hug her. When I hug her she holds on tight. "Come on let's go to my room we can pretend to fall asleep and sneak out from there it's easier" She just nods.

***12 AM***

Right now we're at the cemetery waiting. "Good you showed up" Jesse said walking out from behind a tree.

"We're here what do you want?" I ask

"Look I need your help"

"Why would we help you?" Mary asked furiously

"Look the only reason she was turned was because Nik, the most powerful original, knew he could get to Ethan through her"

"Why does he want me?" I ask

"It has to do with your family history, look it's a long story let's go to the old Morgan family property and no I won't do anything plus I know you both have weapons."

We followed him to my family's old property. When we got there we went underground to where the dungeon and library/study is at and went into the study.

"Look the reason he needs Ethan is because he's trying to get rid of a curse that is placed upon him. The curse placed upon him is that he will go through a shift every full moon and become a werewolf since he is a hybrid but instead it will last days not hours as it would a regular one. Ethan you should now how excruciatingly painful that is. Now imagine how painful it is plus he will always go through it since he is immortal." Jesse says. "Alright I get that but what does that have to do with me?" I ask

"the way to get rid of the curse is to do a ritual that requires a trained witch, the sacrifice of a vampire a werewolf and he needs your blood" he answers. "What! No he would kill me!'' I yell ''he wouldn't kill you because he needs you to trigger you curse'' he answers ''My curse?'' I ask "this is what I meant by your family history, the originals have been around for centuries as well as your family since it is one of the few families that can be traced back to era, the Morgans despised the originals and were always out to kill the originals to stop them from turning other people but the originals saw them as a threat and had a witch cast a curse on the Morgan family to become what the hated most, Originals. So since it was considered a sin for a vampire to kill a vampire they made it so that if a Morgan ever killed a person, supernatural or not but still human, that would trigger the curse." he explains. "What!? He has to kill someone?" Mary yells while I'm in shock. "Wait if that's all he wants then why is that such a bad thing?" I ask finally coming out of my shock. "Because when he finishes shifting he starts turning back, if he breaks the curse then he will shift when he wants and will start making hybrids. He wants them so that he can take over the supernaturals we can't let that happen." Jesse explains "OK OK how do I stop him?" I ask

"You're going to have to let him do the ritual and after he drinks your blood the ritual will be complete he will be weakened you will have to rip his heart out it's the only way because you will be the only one strong enough to even be able to stop him." he explains "What's the catch?" Mary asks. Jesse sighs "Ethan has to trigger the curse a month before the ritual" "But if he requires a Morgan why does he need me?" I ask "because they have to be the oldest of that generation and because the ritual has to be when the comet passes" he says "but the comet passes every 10 years" I say " Yes but the comet has to pass on a full moon which happens every 120 years the last person that would have been able to trigger it was your great grandfather Alex Morgan" he replied "that's why you killed him.'' Mary said as the thought barely registered in my head "Sadly yes he was one of my best friends but he became a liability so I had to get rid of him" "and if I don't do it?" I ask

"If you don't do it willingly he'll make you do it. Whether its by hurting those close to you or..." he trails off.

"Or what?!" I yell while Mary comes up behind me to try to calm me down

"Or he'll make Austin, Alex, even Jane trigger the curse also" he sighs.

"WHAT?!" Mary and I yell.

* * *

**WELL what do you think and sorry for the long wait. Tell me if you like the twist.**

**_REVIEW_  
**


End file.
